disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Baloe
"Whenever great deeds are remembered in this jungle, one name will stand above all others: our friend Baloo the bear." -Bagheera over Baloe Baloe is een beer die voorkomt in Jungle Boek (1967) en Jungle Boek 2 (2003). Hij is een van de beste vrienden van Mowgli en de vaak humeurige panter Bagheera. Achtergrond Ontwerp Toen de verhalen schrijver Bill Peet toestemming kreeg om een aangepaste versie van het boek te schrijven, trachtte hij trouw te blijven aan het oorspronkelijke verhaal van Rudyard Kipling dat een nogal donkere toon heeft. Disney was tegen het idee en wilde een avontuurlijker verhaal. Als gevolg hiervan nam Disney het toezicht van het project volledig op zich. Dit zorgde ervoor dat er grote veranderingen werden gedaan, dit voor zowel de personages als het verhaal, inclusief Baloe. In het boek was Baloe een meer serieus personage en tolereerde hij Mowgli zijn nalatigheid niet. In de Disney versie van de film werd Baloe meer ontworpen als een lief en bescheiden karakter. Zijn relatie met Mowgli zou als hart voor de film dienen. Toen het erop aankwam de stem van Baloe te casten, suggereerde Walt Disney Phil Harris om als stem te dienen voor Baloe. Vervolgens had Phil Harris een persoonlijke ontmoeting met de filmmakers, dit omdat de filmmakers geloofde dat Phil Harris ongeschikt was om de hoofdrol te spelen in een Rudyard-geïnspireerde-film. Walt moedigde de filmmakers echter aan om door te gaan met het idee. Toen Harris eenmaal betrokken was in het project vroeg hij de makers van de film toestemming om de rol van Baloe te benaderen op zijn eigen manier. De resultaten zorgde ervoor dat Baloe als een aangenaam en vriendelijk karakter verscheen. Het karakter van Baloe werd vervolgens voor een groot deel gevormd door Phil Harris Baloe's lied "The Bare Neccesities" was geschreven voor de oorspronkelijke versie van de film, en was geschreven door Bill Peet. Toen Walt zich persoonlijk bezig begon te houden met het project werd het lied The Bare Neccesities en verschillende andere liedjes uit de film weggelaten, van The Sherman Brothers ''werd verwacht dat ze nieuwe nummers zouden schrijven voor de film. De filmmakers vonden het lied ''"The Bare Neccesities" echter zeer goed en smeekte dat het lied in de film zou blijven. Uiteindelijk ging Walt hiermee akkoord. Persoonlijkheid Baloe heeft een relaxed en zacht karakter. De beer spreekt vaak op een zachte toon. Hij is een beetje de luiaard onder de beren, Baloe neemt zo vaak mogelijk ontspanning. Hij voorkomt graag druk en verantwoordelijkheden, zoals hij zingt in het lied "The Bare Neccesities". De wijze panter Bagheera noemt hem vaak een jungle drum. Dit is een schijnbaar nutteloos lid van de dierlijke maatschappij. De beer richt zich alleen op eten, het krabben van zijn rug en andere activiteiten die zo weinig mogelijk tijd vergen. Hoewel Baloe lui, koppig en niet bekend is met verantwoordelijkheid heeft de beer een groot hart Waarbij hij graag zijn idealen deelt met anderen zoals Mowgli, in de hoop een gelukkig leven te leiden. Afgezien van het feit dat Baloe van rust en ontspanning houd, is de beer dol op feestjes. Bij de minste muziek kan dit Baloe verleiden om mee te doen, zoals je kunt zien bij het liedje "I Wanna Be Like you". Baloe gaat soms zo ver dat hij continu in het middelpunt van de belangstelling staat. Desondanks zijn loyaliteit aan "The Bare Neccesities" houdt Baloe altijd rekening met de veiligheid van anderen en zichzelf, zoals blijkt uit zijn besluit dat hij maakt om samen met Bagheera Mowgli te begeleiden naar het mensendorp. Ondanks dit besluit is hij niet in staat om zijn verantwoordelijkheden op te nemen als het nodig is. Fysieke verschijning Baloe is gebaseerd op echte luie beren, die voorkomen in het echte leven. Baloe heeft een grijze vacht, een bruine neus, een witte buik en snuit en bruine ogen Verschijningen ''Jungle Boek thumb|left|193px|Baloe in Jungle BoekWe zien Baloe voor eerst wanneer hij aan het eten is en aan het wandelen is door de jungle. Tot hij ineens iets vreemd ziet (Mowgli) hij een kijkje gaat nemen. Vervolgens wordt hij door de jongen op de neus geslagen. Het kind zegt dat hij weg moet gaan en begint de beer te slaan. Baloe voelt de tik niet eens. Vervolgens begint Baloe de jongen te leren hoe hij moet vechten. Uiteindelijk worden het kind en Baloe vrienden. Bagheera, die op de jongen moet letten zegt tegen de beer dat de jongen Mowgli heet. De panter staat klaar om Mowgli weer mee te nemen op hun reis naar het mensendorp. Baloe zegt tegen Bagheera dat hij bij Mowgli zal blijven, Mowgli grijpt deze kans onmiddellijk. En Baloe begint Mowgli te leren over "''The Bare Neccesities". Hij leert Mowgli over het eten van mieren en ontspanning. Baloe vertelt de jongen dat er nooit hard gewerkt moet worden en dat hij niet moet zoeken naar de dingen die je niet kunt vinden. Terwijl Baloe en Mowgli aan het zwemmen zijn in de rivier, wordt de jongen ontvoerd door apen. Baloe vecht met man en macht om te voorkomen dat de apen Mowgli nog verder weg kunnen brengen, Baloe faalt hierin en de apen nemen Mowgli mee. Vervolgens roept Baloe Bagheera en de twee vrienden discussiëren over wie de ontvoering van Mowgli op zijn geweten kan hebben. Vervolgens komen de twee erachter dat koning Louie verantwoordelijk is voor de ontvoering van de jongen. Louie wil de kracht en de wil van de mens om'' The Red flower of fire'' te creëren. De aap vraagt dit aan Mowgli en tracht de jongen te overtuigen tijdens het lied "I Wanna Be Like You". Mowgli zegt dat hij het niet weet, maar de aap gelooft hem niet. Baloe en Bagheera bedenken op datzelfde moment een plan om Mowgli bij de apen weg te halen. Vervolgens leid Baloe de apen af door zich te kleden als een vrouwelijke orang-oetan en te dansen met koning Louie, terwijl Bagheera achter de jongen aangaat. Ze worden ontdekt wanneer de beer zijn kostuum uitvalt en kort daarna begint een achtervolging. Na de achtervolging beginnen de ruïnes in te storten, maar gelukkig weten Mowgli, Bagheera en Baloe net op tijd te ontsnappen aan de instortende ruïnes. Dezelfde nacht nog legt Bagheera aan Baloe uit dat hij de jongen niet kan adopteren als zijn eigen zoon. Baloe luistert niet echt naar Bagheera totdat Shere Khan -die de tijger wordt genoemd- Mowgli enkel wil vermoorden omdat hij een mens is. Baloe is verdrietig, maar gaat er uiteindelijk mee akkoord om de jongen naar het mensendorp te brengen, wetend dat Mowgli daar veilig zal zijn. De volgende morgen gaat hij op pad met Mowgli. De jongen weet echter niet waar ze naartoe gaan. Baloe tracht vervolgens zo voorzichtig mogelijk te vertellen dat ze naar het mensendorp gaan. De beer wordt boos wanneer Mowgli slecht spreekt over Bagheera. Na hun ruzie loopt Mowgli weg met het gevoel van verraden te zijn door Baloe. Bagheera en Baloe splitsen zich daarna op om Mowgli te zoeken. Baloe gaat zoeken in een verlaten deel van de jungle, waar de gieren wonen. Baloe vindt Mowgli net op tijd wanneer de jongen en Shere Khan de tijger aan het vechten zijn. De Beer grijpt Shere Khan's staart en houdt de tijger tegen. Baloe weet het roofdier tegen te houden totdat ze rond een boom draaien. Vervolgens slaagt Shere Khan Baloe flink bewusteloos in een vlaag van woede en de tijger probeert de beer af te maken, maar Mowgli slaagt erin om de tijger weg te jagen door middel van vuur. Als alles goed lijkt te gaan ziet Mowgli de bewusteloze Baloe en denkt dat hij dood is. Vervolgens tracht de panter Mowgli wat te troosten. Enkele seconden later staan Mowgli en Bagheera klaar om te vertrekken. Dort daarop komt Baloe erbij en herenigt zich met Mowgli. Vervolgens trekt het drietal terug de jungle in totdat Mowgli een meisje (Shanti) hoort zingen. Vervolgens gaat Mowgli samen met Shanti het mensendorp in. Baloe accepteert dit, en keert terug met Bagheera naar de jungle terwijl ze samen het lied "The Bare Neccesities" zingen. ''Jungle Boek 2 thumb|left|204px|Baloe in "Jungle Boek 2"Kort na de gebeurtenissen van de eerste film zien we dat Baloe een dummy-versie gemaakt heeft van Mowgli. De beer tracht te zingen maar realiseert zich dan dat Mowgli nu in het mensendorp woont. Vervolgens gaat de depressieve en angstige Baloe op weg naar het mensendorp, maar hij wordt tegengehouden door Bagheera en Kolonel Hathi. Ze proberen Baloe tegen te houden in de hoop dat hij niet verder zal gaan richting het mensendorp. Maar Baloe weet te ontsnappen met wat hulp van de zoon van Kolonel Hathi. Dezelfde nacht nog sluipt Baloe het mensendorp in en herenigt zich met Mowgli. Helaas wordt Baloe opgemerkt door Shanti -een van Mowgli's mensenvrienden- en raakt in paniek bij het zien van een wild dier. De dorpelingen haasten zich naar de plaats, terwijl Mowgli en Baloe ontsnappen richting de jungle. Als de twee in de jungle zijn, verteld de jongen dat hij zich niet goed voelt in het mensendorp. Om even te ontsnappen aan de bedompte sfeer, zingen Baloe en Mowgli ''"The Bare Necessities". De volgende morgen in de jungle verteld Bagheera aan Baloe dat de mensen opzoek zijn naar Mowgli. Nadat Bagheera is vertrokken, gaan de twee vrienden richting de oude ruïnes van Koning Louie, deze ruïnes zijn inmiddels een ontmoeting plaats geworden voor alle dieren in de jungle, nadat Koning Louie daar vertrok. Zodat de twee zich daar een tijdje kunnen verbergen. Eenmaal daar begint Baloe de andere dieren te vertellen over het afschuwelijke mensendorp. Mowgli begint het mensendorp en een van zijn beste vrienden vervolgens wat te missen. Als Mowgli hoort dat Shanti in de jungle is, verlaat de jongen de ruïnes. Enkele seconden later gaat Baloe opzoek naar Mowgli, na even zoeken vindt hij Mowgli en Shanti begeleid door Ranjan, Mowgli's adoptie broer. Eerder die dag hadden Baloe en Mowgli een plan om Shanti af te schrikken, als Shanti de jongen zou vinden. Vervolgens gaat Baloe over op realisatie van het plan. Shanti komt te weten dat Mowgli dit had gepland en loopt weg. Als Baloe akkoord gaat met de reactie van Shanti, wordt Mowgli boos en gaat hij opzoek naar Shanti en Ranjan, zodat hij zijn excuses kan aanbieden. Mowgli vindt de twee maar ook Shere Khan, die nog steeds lust op wraak, nadat Mowgli de tijger had verslagen in de eerste film. Mowgli en Shanti worden achterna gezeten door de tijger terwijl Ranjan zich verbergt. Ranjan gaat dan opzoek naar de beer en waarschuwt hem dat Shere Khan achter de twee vrienden aanzit. Vervolgens haasten Baloe en Ranjan zich naar de oude ruïnes om de twee te redden waar Mowgli en Shanti op dat moment zijn. Eenmaal daar trachtte de beer, Mowgli en Shanti de tijger te verwarren, door te slagen op oude gongs, totdat Shanti stuikelt. Shere Khan dreigt dan het gestruikelde meisje te doden, tenzij Mowgli zich overlevert aan de tijger. Mowgli volgt de bevelen van de tijger op en er start een achtervolging. Baloe tracht de tijger nog te stoppen maar het mag niet baten. De achtervolging stopt bij lava putten. Vervolgens beginnen Mowgli, Shere Khan en Shanti te vallen in een van de putten maar de twee worden net op tijd gered door Baloe, terwijl de tijger in de put valt. Vervolgens neemt Baloe oprecht afscheid van Mowgli, Shanti en Ranjan nadat de drie terug aangekomen zijn in het mensendorp. De volgende dag zien we dat het drietal Baloe en Bagheera nu elke dag mogen bezoeken in de jungle. We zien vervolgens dat het vijftal "The Bare Necessities" zingen, terwijl Ranjan met de staart van de zwarte panter speelt. TaleSpin *Baloe is de hoofdrolspeler van de serie (1990-1991) *In de serie leeft Baloe samen met andere dieren in een grote stad en ze dragen allemaal kleren *Baloe geniet van het leven in een grote stad Jungle welpen *Baloe verschijnt als welp in deze serie, samen met Shere Khan, Bagheera, prins Louie, Kaa en Kolonel Hathi *Net als de volwassenen versie van Baloe is hij lui en geniet de beer van het leven *Baloe is de leider van de groep al aast de tijger op zijn positie als leider *Serie van 1996-1998 Live-action verschijningen Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book *Film uit 1994 *De dieren spreken niet in deze film *Baloe wordt gevonden door Mowgli als hij nog een welp is The Jungle Book: Mowgli's story *Film uit 1998 *Hervertelling van het originele verhaal The Jungle Book (2016) *In deze film wordt Baloe ingesproken door Bill Murbay *In deze film is Baloe een bruine Himalaya beer *De film is nu verkrijgbaar op DVD Liedjes *"The Bare Necesities" *"I Wanna Be Like You" (met Koning Louie) *"I'm Gone" *"Friends For Live" (met koning Louie) *"W-I-L-D" *"Baloo's blues" (originele soundtrack) *"Its a Kick" (originele soundtrack) Trivia *Baloe zijn volledige naam is gegeven in TaleSpin als Baloe de beer of Baloe Von Bruinwald *Baloe betekent "beer" in Hindi dus Baloe is vernoemd naar zijn eigen soort *Baloe is zeer bang van Shere Khan in zowel de film uit 1967 als de film van 2016, dit is niet verrassend want in real-life eten tijgers zowel bruine beren als lippenberen *In de live-action film uit 2016 is Baloe bang voor hoogtes maar dit overwint hij in de loop van de film Universum Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Beren Categorie:Jungle Boek personages Categorie:Iconische personages Categorie:Jungle Boek 2 personages en:Baloo es:Baloo fi:Baloo fr:Baloo it:Baloo pl:Baloo pt-br:Balu ru:Балу sv:Baloo